


But What If It's Not Ken But Barbie

by WellIWannaDie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also fuck unsupportive parents., Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Gen, I spent 3 hours on this, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mild Language, Original work - Freeform, Other, Please don't copy to another site, So sorry if you were expecting a fanfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, These are my own characters, lgbtqia, my own work, teen, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellIWannaDie/pseuds/WellIWannaDie
Summary: Based on the song Ken and Barbie by Kate Gill.The story about a girl named Andrea Cason. Who is gay. And her story after being rejected by her family.Rated M for Mild cursing.TW Cuz there's a mention of a dead body. {Jokingly said of course.}





	But What If It's Not Ken But Barbie

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't copy. This is my own original work.

Based on the song Ken and Barbie by Kate Gill [Female ver.]

But what if it’s not Ken but Barbie?

Andrea Carson is well, normal. Besides the fact that she’s sixteen and on the streets. Apparently she’s a devil in the eyes of her ‘mother’ and ‘father’. Just for being gay. Lesbian. Whatever you wanna call it. 

We can love who we want to.

“Why can’t we love who we want to?” Andrea thinks as she walks through the streets of her small town in Ohio while lugging around her possessions in her multiple bags. She packed as much as she could in the limited time her parents gave her to get out of their ‘Pure Household’. 

“The bitches.” she says with contempt. She rounds a corner and decides to walk through a park that she frequently visited in the past.

She spots an unoccupied bench and collapses onto it, sighing. Andrea then took out her phone and earphones to listen to some music. She puts on Ken and Barbie by Kate Gill {Female ver.} and leans back into the bench to listen. 

-Her parents always said “Girl when you grow up you’re gonna find a nice man make sure you’re pretty enough.” [to anyone reading this, you are beautiful enough for anyone you don't have to change yourself for anyone. Periodt.] 

-You’ll be living a life like Barbie and Ken, cmon suck it up and forget this nonsense.

\- But what if it’s not Ken but Barbie? Why should she have to say sorry?

At this point, Andrea was full on crying and wondering why her parents don't accept her and screaming at the world, Why? Why? Why? 

A minute or two after she calmed down enough to not attract attention from strangers passing her on the bench, she opened up her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

She had come out to her 2 months before this and her best friend, Alice Bak was very supportive. Heck, even Alice’s family supported her and she wasn’t even related to them. Alice herself was not gay but she did not hesitate in saying that she loves Andrea and would support her even if she was trans, trying to get hitched, bi or ect.

“Andrea? Wassup ma dude?” Alice says cheerfully.

“H-hey,” Andrea replies stuttering.

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s wrong, you never stutter! Did something happen?” Her best friend asks, worry evident in her voice. 

“Yeah, something happened. My parents kicked me out. I’m sorry for not calling you sooner, I just wanted to be alone for a while.” Andrea replies, her voice cracking a little at the end.

“Omg! Those babi bodoh!* Ima bout to go ape shit on their asses. But wait, let’s not talk about them right now. First of all, are you okay now? Second, I’m gonna go pick you up right now. Where are you?” Alice says frantically. {*stupid pigs. An insult usually used by malays in Malaysia.}

Andrea can hear her getting up from her couch, running to her front door, putting on her shoes, grabbing her keys and running out of her house.

“I’m at the park we always go to for a jog,” Andrea replies.

“I’m on my way!” Alice yells and hangs up.

Andrea sighs and waits for her best friend to pick her up at the entrance of the park.

_____________________________________________

A couple minutes later, a white Mercedes pulls up to Andrea and a familiar face rushes out to check on her. Her best friend, Alice Bak. A cheerful long haired Malaysian girl with dark brown hair. She barely comes up to Andrea’s shoulders but she has a big personality and will not hesitate to make your life hell, organise your murder, make it look like suicide and plan your funeral while she’s at it.

Alice runs up to Andrea and pulls Andrea down to her level to check if Andrea is hurt. 

“Are you okay? Do you feel hungry? If you want I can get you a sandwich, mcdonalds or even Nasi Lemak* {*Picture will be at the end of the chapter.} if you want. Did the motherfuckers called your parents hurt you? If they did I will fucking slaughter them if the-” 

Andrea interupts her saying,“I’m fine. My parents didn’t do anything to me. They just wanted me out of the house.”

“Thank god. Wait, why did they even kick you out?” Alice questions. Andrea takes in a breath and says, “I came out to them. They said nope and here we are now.”

“Oh, you poor baby! Come here.” Alice says pulling her obnoxiously tall friend in for a hug.

Andrea falls into Alice’s warm embrace and buries her face into Alice’s neck, inhaling the scent of lilies, ice cream and vanilla. 

She inhales wetly, trying to stop herself from crying for the second time that day.

“Thank you for being there for me, Alice. For real.” Andrea says separating herself from Alice.

“No problem. I’m your best friend after all. That’s what best friend’s do.” Alice says looking up at her friend, eyes slightly moist.

“Now come on. Let’s go get your things and go to my place. I’m sure my parents won't mind.” Alice says, moving towards the mountain of bags on the side of the sidewalk.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” Andrea says with a hint of guilt.

“Pftt. You, Intrude? Dude you’re basically family at this point! Now come on! These bags feel like you packed a ton of bricks in them.” Alice says while trying to pick up a bag that went up to her mid-waist. 

Andrea laughed. A real laugh. One that only Alice can get out of her and said, “Okay, okay! You look like you could use some help anyways.”

“It’s not my fault you have bags that weigh so much it’s like there’s a dead body in it.” Alice says, shooting the bag that she was trying to stuff into her car boot a suspicious look. 

“What!? No! Why in the hell would I do that?” yells Andrea. 

“Well, I don’t know ‘bout you but I would be planning homicide right now if my parents did that to me.” Alice says with a deadpan look.

Andrea winces and looks at the ground before “Can we not talk about them right now?”

Alice’s eyes softened and she sighed. “Come on, you can tell me what happened when we get back to my house.” 

She then grinned, “But not before getting some food! You want some ham jim peng*? {Picture will be at the end of the chapter.} I know a good place near here that has that.”

Andrea smiled. “Can i get three?”

Alice smiled “Of course you can. You deserve everything and anything.”

*Nasi Lemak:  
https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Frasamalaysia.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2007%2F01%2Fnasi-lemak-recipe-pin.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Frasamalaysia.com%2Fnasi-lemak-recipe%2F&tbnid=TI0iykTGYxJIkM&vet=12ahUKEwidiYiK3ubsAhXBUHwKHchMD88QMygBegUIARDfAQ..i&docid=D3pEDBnM-AWrvM&w=500&h=750&q=nasi%20lemak&client=safari&ved=2ahUKEwidiYiK3ubsAhXBUHwKHchMD88QMygBegUIARDfAQ

*ham jim peng:  
https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fd3h1lg3ksw6i6b.cloudfront.net%2Fmedia%2Fimage%2F2017%2F10%2F27%2F6322672f296c42f387c043868a3d3dfa_hum%2Bhim%2Bpeng.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fguide.michelin.com%2Fsg%2Fen%2Farticle%2Fdining-out%2Fbreakfast-club-ham-chim-peng&tbnid=nZJLvW37ZaDfdM&vet=12ahUKEwiK6onG3ubsAhUToUsFHcJuAhsQMygFegUIARCdAQ..i&docid=Yy2kaA0o7cQmqM&w=1120&h=723&q=ham%20jim%20peng&client=safari&ved=2ahUKEwiK6onG3ubsAhUToUsFHcJuAhsQMygFegUIARCdAQ

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to comment what you thought of this!


End file.
